Love at the shoreline
by Srija
Summary: Youths are always full of adventure,life& love!See how a group of three boys encounter with two girls and their lives change forever!Read the storyline & share your view!Thank you
1. Chapter 1

Hello friends...

So,after a long break from writing I am here again!This time before starting I would like to share my story line with you all!

Yah here it is!

Age 20-25,the age of youth,life,courage,falling in love!

#A group of three friends,Abhijeet,Daya & Rajat are on a vacation to quench their thirst of wanderlust!

#Another young girl,bored of her stupid and monotonous life escapes from her house to travel the world!

#Somewhere,someone is determined to get rid of her life,to kill herself!

The life of these three youthful boys get entangled with these two mysterious girls...

Who are these two ladies?

How will they meet them?

Stay tuned for next!

Please share your views,suggestions,ideas with me regarding the story!

So do let me know in the review section if you want me to start it or not...

Thank you lovely people! _Srija.


	2. Chapter 2

The burning campfire was almost dimmed...the stars twinkled...silence was embraced everywhere...invited deep darkness...the long straight highway gradually mixed up with the horizon...

The nature was addictive...the moment was magical...the night was long...the sleep was deep...

Probably he was the first one to open the eyes...the environment was still peaceful...

He stretched his arms and came outside...he smiled looking at the delightful day...wondering for the upcoming adventures of the day...

Suddenly his peace broke with a familiar scream...he ran to the source of sound...

There his innocent friend was about to cry...he signalled towards the mess created with the bag...

He said in tension..."Kya hua?Ye sab...kaise?"

"Mujhe kya pata yar...main to so raha tha.."

"What do u mean so raha tha?Daya tujhe Zara sa conscious rehne me kya jata hai?kya kya gaya?paisa?sare bag me hi tha?Yaaar..."

"Nahi Abhi...paisa to.."

"Sab Gaya I know...Aab kya hoga haan?maine kitni bar kaha tha k aise road trip pura bekar plan h...or phir aise highway k pass raat bitana...par nahi!Aap dono ko adventure karna tha!Ho Gaya na!Paisa chori...or tu...sota reh..."

"Abhi yar sun to sahi...paisa thik h yar..ye chor bht hi ajib tha...sirf Khana leke Gaya h...sirf khana.."

Abhi was shocked!"What?sirf khana?ye kaisa chori h?"

Meanwhile one more sleepy voice came from behind.."Subha Subha kya shuru Kiya h tum dono ne?mai bas Katrina ko kiss karne hi wala tha...shitt!"

"RAAJAAT!bht bura pitega!Yaha humara Sara khana chori ho Gaya h or tu..."

"Kyahhh?"nd He bursted into laughter..."sorry sorry..."he again started laughing...

Abhi irritatingly looked at him.."khana chori ho Gaya h Rajat...abhi bhi Brooklyn pouchne mein 5 ghante lagenge...tab taq kya hum patte khayenge?"

"Aas pas koi per to nazar nahi araha yar.."Daya said innocently...

Abhi looked at him with fire in eyes...Rajat again started laughing and patted his back..."Abhi yaar..tu stress bht leta h yar...tere life mein humesha 100 atmosphere pressure to hota hi hoga...hahahahahahaaa"...but his laugh stopped when he looked at something...and started running...

"Come on guys...run!"

All three started running and stopped near a bush..."dekho ye Sare humare chocolate or sandwich k packets...matlab wo chor yehi milega.."

They started looking here and there...the place was quite...totally showered in the first rays of morning sun...

Daya:Arey wo dekho...koi h wahan...

They again ran to the place & saw someone writing something in a diary...

"Who are you?"Abhi spoke loudly!

The person stood up and looked at them...her eyes glistened...she smiled..."Hi..."

Daya:Oh no!ye chor ek larki h...or khubsurat bhi...

She again smiled..."I knew it...that you all will come may be...wait...I've something..."She pulled out a packet from her bag..."that's your one remaining sandwich...my stomach was full!"

"What the...you are the one..."Abhi shouted at the top...Daya tried to calm him down...

"Hey!Chillao mat...sandwich hi to li hu...bhook lagi thi yar..."

"Bhook lagi thi to chori karogi?khud ka khana khao na...humara kyu?or bhook lagi thi to keh dete..mang leti..ye kya badtamizi h?"Abhi said...

"Mangti or tum log de dete...huh!I know ppl...yar m pak gayi hu ye fal Khate Khate...isliye Kia..anyway sorry!"

"Abhi yar ab chodo bhi.."Daya tried to calm him down..

"Chodo matlab?aj khana liya humara..kal paisa legi kisika...pakka chor h.."

"Heyyyy Mind your language!what the hell you are continuously saying me chor...mai chor lagti hu?bhook lagi thi to le liya...kya maha apradh kar lia Han?zara sa Tamiz nh h?"She said angrily...

"Abhi plz..AB chup raho...or ap..dekhiye apne galti to kia h...hum New York ja rahe h or abhi 5 ghante k raste me kuch nahi milega...anyway chodiye...hum chalte h...chalo Abhi"

They turned when she spoke..."are milega...rukho...ek min..."

"Kya?"

"Ye per dekho...apple h isme..if u shake the apples will fall...ye dekho..."She shook the tree and apples fall..she took them and gave to Daya and Rajat.."You?"said to Abhi...

He turned around..."No Thanks!ab chale?"

Daya and Rajat smiled to her.."Thank you"

She smiled back...

They moved forward...when she shouted again..."Hey...SORRYYYY!"smiled and waved at them...

"By the way suno...can u all plz drop me?"She pleaded...

Abhi:No!

And moved...Daya and Rajat looked at each other..."kahan jana h apko?"

"Anywhere..Manhattan hi chod dena..Plzz..."

"Ayiye..."

What ayiye?kahi nahi arahi wo...samjh gaye tum dono?-Abhi said in anger...

"Abhijeet...logo ko help karna chahye yar...aise to mat karo..."-Daya spoke

"Daya mai tujhe bht ache se janta hu ok?chal yaha se..."

"Abhi plz...let her come...Yaar Manhattan hi to h...ayo ap!"

"Yahhh Thank you!"She jumped in happiness and took her backpack and diary..."chalo!"

In car:

"Waise tumhara Ye dost itna khadus kyu hai?"She said chewing a chocolate..

"Kuch nahi..ap kon h?"Rajat asked

"Oh hii...I'm Tarika...basically I'm 23 and full of spirit...from the city of Joy,Bombay!Mai ek medical student hu"-She said...

"To ap yaha kaise?is tarah?"-Daya asked...

Tarika:Ah!Long story...mai actually ek traveler banna chahti thi or papà ne MBBS padhne m majbur kar diya...u know mere papa majburat h...

Daya:kya?Wo kya hota h?

Tarika smiled.."matlab wo humesha mujhe majbur karte rehte h..pehle to mai New York m rehna chahti thi apne Dadi k pas or wo mujhe zabardasti India leke gaye..phir m banna kuch or chahti thi or bana kuch or diya...worse is k meri shadi...

Abhi:tum shadi shuda ho?pati kidhar h tumhari?

Tarika: are tum suna karo yar pehle...anyway..meri shadi nh hui h..usi raat to mai bhag k aayi hu...

Kyaaaaaaaaa?-Abhi pushed the break suddenly!

"Arey are u mad?aise kon Rokta h gari?"-She screamed...

Tum bhag k ayi ho?yaar Daya kya kiya tum dono ne?aur madam ap..plz niklo ap gari se...plz!-Abhi said folding hands...

"Par kyu?arey m bhag k ayi hu..tum ko kya ho raha h?kahi tum bhi to..."She rolled her eyes!

"Yaar Daya..!"Abhi patted his own head!"Daya Ye bhag k ayi h...ap plz jaiye...koi police case hua to hum fasenge..."

"Nahi fasoge idiot!"

"Tum ne idiot kyu bola mujhe ha?"-He said in anger...

"Kyu ki tum ho...tum kyu fasoge?tum ko thodi mere Sathe sari zindagi rehna h...bas Manhattan chod do ho Gaya kam..."

Acha?-Abhi thoughtfully said.."ek sec tum aayo..kuch batana h...plz.."and he himself got down from car...

Daya and Rajat looked at each other..."Abhi?"

Abhi said them to calm down and moved a bit...Tarika too came behind her...

Abhi: Dekho...I understand your story...ek min mai apna phone lata hu..Ek call bhi karna h..tum yehi rukna...

She smiled.."thik h..par tum he batana kya tha?"

Meanwhile Abhi was near the car and while getting into it he shouted..."yehi k tum raho yehi...!Mai chalaaaaaa..."and he pressed the accelerator hard!

"Heyyyyyyyyyy!Areyyyyyy sunooo...are kahan ja rahe ho?Sun to lo...arey mujhe chodke kahan ja rahe ho?"

She continued screaming and running but till then their car was lost in the horizon...she sat on the road sweating...and looked around...

In car:

"Ye kya kiya tumne?use aise chod kyu diya?"Rajat asked in hurry..

Rajat!Emotional mat ho har bat pe...kya janta h tu iske bare me?kaha se agayi pata nhi...kya saboot h k wo sach keh Rahi h...Suno hum apne India me nahi h ok?ye ek anjaan seher h-Abhi explained..

To?to Anjan seher m insaaniyat nh dikhate?tumko har larki se problem h Abhijeet!Bas ek ki wajase!Band karo AB wo kissa plz!Har koi ek jaisa nh hota...aur Ye tumko uspe trust nh h kyu ki wo anjaan h ya phir kyu ki wo larki h?-Rajat screamed!

"Haan kyu ki wo larki h..nd yes I hate girls!I do!Kyu ki mere sath jo hua tere sath hota to tu bhi yehi karta Rajat!"-Abhi shouted!

"Guys guys plz..ladh q rahe ho tum dono aise pagalon k tarah?Rajat plz Abhi k ateet ko mat Lao bich me...or Abhi tune sahi nh kia Ye!usko aise anjaan sarakhon per chodke...anyway rehne do!Ab chalo Yaar...hum enjoy karne aye h...holiday h humara..plz chalo.."-Daya tried to calm them down!

Brooklyn:

6 pm:

Manhattan sky was brightened by stars...the city that never sleeps...

The hop on hop off buses were loading tourists from the 34 st..the Central Park was enlightened...the street was full of home coming people...

The big apple glistened!

The cars sped off the Brooklyn bridge!Madison Square was crowded...

Hotel Steford:

A round table was covered by these three...waiting to quench their thirst of the famous coffee of there!

Daya and Rajat were chatting when Abhi was not really present there!

Daya:Kya hua tujhe ab?ab bhi us incident k bare me soch rahe ho?

Rajat looked at his sad and lost face.."bhai I'm sorry Yaar..mai bas gusse mein..."

"No Rajat!tum sahi the.."-Abhi said with a sigh.."use aise chodke maine sahi nahi kia..."

They all looked down...and heaved a sigh...

A/N:Thank you so much friends for all the lovely responses...

So,many ones guessed it right to be the first girl as Tarika..Good job doston! :)

Who is the other?

Will they meet Tarika again?

Thank you for reading!

Stay tuned and please do review!...Srija.


End file.
